Shoot!
by Karinu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a girl. Therefore she isn't allowed to play sports. That's the rule in school. But rules are made to be broken. No matter what they are.


_Title: Shoot!_

_Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a girl. Therefore she isn't allowed to play sports. That's the rule in school. But rules are made to be broken._

_Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sesh/Kagu, Kog/Aya_

_Talk about lateness eh? I said mid-June, I bring it in November! Ha-ha, I was distracted, and my other stories are coming along pretty slowly…but hey, you get the inspiration! Either way, as soon as I'm done this chapter, I'll work on PF. Secrets just is writer blocking me. Stupid secret, the next chapter is gonna be a secret too! XD_

_Either way, I've been really busy, I shouldn't be writing this, but hey, when you get it ya gotta do it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, Japan, America, the Male Race and Female Race. Rumiko Takeshi owns the Inuyasha Characters, Japans owns itself, America is owned by itself, and the Male and Female race…uhh…I'll get back to you on that one…but I don't own it! I own the tiny roles I placed into this simply for comedy or dramatic reasons! This is gonna be my ONLY disclaimer, so you cannot HIT ME! Woohoo! FREEDOM!_

There I was.

What a strange was to start off everything. No location or anything. Just a 'there I was'. I bet you want the details right?

I'll start off with my location. I'm sitting in a chair; it's a brown color, more milk chocolate if anything. It was wood and had lines carved into it, with the very ends, you know the part where you place your hands to rest, the end of that was shaped as a lion. The carpet was a lighter brown, more like a slightly tanned American. The walls were strategically colored, and matched my current attitude. Intrigued, suspicious, and awed. Opposite walls, the ones at my left and right, where a chocolate color. Not a milk chocolate, not a dark chocolate, right in the middle. It was warm and fuzzy.

I'm describing a wall warm and fuzzy, dear god I'm losing it.

The other walls, where the color of the floor but lighter. It was a pretty combination. The ceiling was the same color as the carpet. The desk was basically, just a wooden desk.

Now, here I am, in an office, obsessing about these little tiny details. There was nothing else to do though!

I pulled at an imaginary crease in my black skirt that went down to my knees, though the slit at each side was about 2 inches long. I sighed deeply, feeling the black jacket hug my white collared shirt. I thanked god I wasn't wearing a push-up, the buttons would probably burst! That teaches me to never buy a jacket without trying it on with a white collared shirt and push-up bra!

Then I heard the noise. The door opened. The plain dark chocolate brown door.

Dear god I was going to faint!

"You must be Kagome Higurashi."

I turned back slightly and stood up, again patting at the imaginary creases slightly, before putting my hand forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rumiko Takeshi! It is a great honor!"

**Shoot!**

**By Kairinu**

**Chapter 1: Scholarship**

She smiled at me as she sat down. She had black hair, and an outfit similar to mine, except it was a light grey, and she wore pants. Darn, her hair was so pretty!

Either way, she read something over in a folder.

I'm not going to bother describing the other things in the room, including the things on her desk, and all other furniture. I simply do not care now.

"Now Kagome, may I call you Kagome?" at my nod, she continued, "you grades are the highest Mitoshaka High School has encountered; now we here present you with a choice of two scholarships. I have already talked to your teachers, and your parents, the school which should be perfect for you! Kagome, though the discussion is ultimately yours, we think the Yukamashi Scholarship would be best for you!"

I swear the silence after she said that was deafening.

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much!"

I'm so stupid, I swear. Mama always told me to read the fine print.

_**God I'm so stupid!**_

****

****

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S AN ALL BOYS SCHOOL?"

Like I said, I'm SUCH an idiot!

"Well Yukamashi is an all boy's school, and the hardest school to get into! Thanks to the scholarship though, you can go there with no problem!"

"I'M A GIRL!"

Okay, time for introductions.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 17, turning 18 in September 1st. It's July 10th. Yes, I know, it's weird for me to be deciding now, but hey, I'm a late bloomer!

Either way, I'm half Japanese, and half American. My father was American, which is why I have blue eyes. I inherited my mother face apparently, and I got my grandmothers, mom's side, and raven black hair. I have a little brother named Sota Higurashi, and I live in a shrine.

Or to say, I currently live in one.

The school Yukamashi is known across the world for it's fantastic sport team and education. Okay, maybe it's actually volleyball and basketball they are known for most of all.

My two favorite sports.

Yukamashi is an all boy's school.

I just accepted the scholarship.

_I'm such a fucking idiot!_

"Now Kagome, we can always invite Ayumi…"

Ayumi was my only friend left. She was going to Tokyo University, so she didn't have to move. I lost track with Eri and Yuka, they both moved, though I heard that Yuka is somewhere in America right now, while I know Eri is in China.

Before I had a chance to attempt to convince my mother of the sheer insanity of this whole idea, Ayumi was here.

So here I was now, in a chair (wow that happened often didn't it?), with Ayumi behind me humming as she was clipping my beautiful hair off, Sota telling me everything I needed to know about being a guy, and Grandpa was muttering things, traces of the word 'luck' and 'non-gayness' appeared in his speech.

"So remember, never EVER ask a guy how you look."

I froze right there.

"You're so joking. How can I not ask? What if I don't look man enough! What if…WHAT IF A GUY NOTICES I'M A GIRL! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Enter my panic attacks.

"KAGOME!"

Eek! Mother!

"You're going to go through with this! We are supporting me!"

I couldn't believe it. My friend, my brother, my mother, my grandpa…all of them! Wait, I still had hope!

"Buyo!"

Buyo looked at me, yawned and walked off.

No! I can't believe he left me! I give him catnip! I let him sleep with me in the same bed! I let him play with my socks!

_Traitor!_

So, talk about confusion. A few weeks ago, I was standing in an office, just wanted to know about my choices. I find out later I'm going to an all boy's school, and my family supports me there. I don't want to do it though.

I sigh.

Here I am.

It's August 31st. The day before my birthday.

I looked at the piece of paper in my hand.

_Name: Kyo Higurashi_

_Age: 18 _(they said since I was starting school while I was 18, I should at least be known as an 18 year old)

_Gender: Male _(NO I'M NOT! OH THE FIENDS!)

_Locker: 317_

_Dorm number: 158_

_Dorm mate: Inuyasha Nashiwo (Age: 18)_

With it, I had a card, probably the card I swipe to get into the room. Thank god for no keys, I'm so horribly with them. There was a note that stated my books were already in there and so were my bags. Great, I had to get over there immediately.

I ran my hand through my hair. It was short. It was similar to Eri's, or something, I don't know. More like…the Ho…Ho something.

I sighed, the memory of my hair falling was still fresh. My family and Ayumi cried when they were done.

I didn't know my hair was so precious to them…

Either way, I once again, pulled at the crease which never was there. The black pants fitted me, and the jacket was pretty tight. Thank god for my idea.

I got a long strap of white cloth, and wrapped it around my chest. I was now flat. Oh it felt so weird!

I had to buy so many boxers; did you know how big they were down there? It was quite strange…so Sota suggested using toilet paper just in case!

Ayumi quickly left.

I was now walking, my green duffel bag over my shoulder, since I carried it that way. I popped a piece of mint gum in my mouth and blew a bubble not much later.

Soon I saw the number _516_ on a room. I was about to swipe my car but the door opened. I looked up.

I saw a boy with violet eyes stare back at me. He was wearing a fitted black muscle shirt, with some dark blue jeans on. Wow, he defiantly liked the dark colors.

Then I saw it. He had long black hair.

_Long black hair._

**_Fucking long black hair that was longer then mine and I had to cut mine_.**

I swear a bomb went off inside me, but outside, I simply listened.

"I'm Nashiwo Inuyasha. You're that Higurashi kid right? Welcome to America." He said with a smirk as he put his hand forward. I grabbed it and shook.

"The pleasure is yours."

With that, I pushed him aside, ignoring his shocked features, and walked inside.

"Don't forget the close the door. Wouldn't want a draft."

I was going to like this place. If not, I'd have to change a few things around here… I was stuck here for a while!

_So how is it? Yes, it's short; it's more of a Prequel if anything._

_Either way, how was it? Please review, this isn't my first story, but I simply needed to write this!_

_-Kairinu_


End file.
